Eternal Bliss
by Lilly Lamperouge
Summary: The next chapter after Forever & Again. Lelouch and C.C are living their happily ever after. *do not own Code Geass*
1. Chapter 1

C.C felt strange when she woke up. She hadn't been feeling herself lately but wasn't sure what to make of it since she has never gotten sick before. She felt tired even though he had just woken up. It felt as if there were large butterflies flying around in her stomach, she felt hungry and nauseas at the same time. Then her worries went away once Lelouch woke up and wrapped his arms around her. C.C nuzzled in his embrace.

"Morning," he whispered as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"Good morning," C.C ran her fingers in through his thick hair.

"We are going to have to get going soon," he muttered.

"Where too this time?" C.C asked.

"Haven't decided yet," he sat up looking down at her. "We'll keep going east I guess."

C.C reached up and cupped her hands around his face. It didn't matter where they were going she was going to spend eternity by his side. She pulled him close and kissed him softly. Her hands gently wrapping around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands began to explore her body just as they did last night. They spent the morning in their passionate embrace.

C.C jumped into the shower as Lelouch went to check them out of the hotel they were staying at. Of course he used a false name and careful not to let anyone get a real good look at him.

C.C. had just stepped out of the shower when she heard him return to the room and started packing their bags.

"Almost ready?" he called to her.

"Just about," she called backed. As she was getting dressed C.C felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Her hand flew up to her stomach she glanced in the mirror and noticed her reflection was a little different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was different again the fluttering began as she watched herself in the mirror.

Just then Lelouch knocked on the door.

"C.C come on lets get going."

"Coming."

They boarded a train east bound. They were out to see the world and how much it has changed since that day. They traveled around city to city place to place. They stayed in some of the best hotels taking the honeymoon suite enjoying their everlasting honeymoon.

They ended up in Italy. They spent the day sight seeing, laying on the beaches and that night they had a romantic dinner.

'_If this is to be my eternity,'_ C.C thought to herself, '_Then I will be happy with it.'_

Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, kissing her passionately. C.C pulled back standing in front of the bed. She smirked as she slipped out of her clothes. Lelouch did the same. C.C grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the bed with her. Her body tingled at the touch of his hands, his lips against her skin. He entered her and gently started moving his hips. C.C pulled his face close and kissed him passionately. Lelouch trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck, tenderly nibbling her soft skin. C.C arched her back softy moaning. Suddenly her stomach seemed to flutter quickly. A strange feeling as if something had given her a sharp nudge.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, "Did I hurt you?"

C.C was quiet for a moment. She didn't feel anything else after that. She shook her head. Lelouch could tell that something wasn't right he rolled over and laid beside her, pulling the covers up over them.

"What is it?" he asked.

C.C shook her head. "Nothing."

C.C nuzzled into Lelouch's arms sliding a hand onto her stomach. Lelouch ran his fingers through her hair holding her tightly. C.C laid her head against his chest feeling it rise and fall with each breath, hearing his heart beating. With her other hand C.C started to trace her around his scar with her finger just as she felt another nudge.


	2. Chapter 2

"C.C we need to get going," Lelouch called from the other room.

"I'll be out in a minute," C.C had replied for the hundredth time. She had been sitting in the bathroom all morning, nerves on end. She wondered if it was even possible or if it was all in her head, as she waited for the test on the counter. She read the back of the box over and over she checked the test, nothing yet. She sat down on the toilet mumbling to herself how crazy she was being and that it was her imagination running wild. Too many long years of solitude.

She grabbed the test off the counter to throw it away when something on the test caught her eye. Two pink little lines had appeared in the small window. She looked at the box again, and then back at the test. She read the box over and over and looked at the test once more. Her heart fluttered. C.C couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? Could this be real?

"C.C" Lelouch knocked on the door.

C.C opened the door.

"About time," he said.

"I'm pregnant."

"What."

C.C showed him the test she also read the back of the box to him too. And then showed him the test again.

"Lelouch I'm pregnant," C.C couldn't help but giggle when she said it.

"Is this really possible?" Lelouch stared at the test.

"I guess so," C.C smiled.

A smiled spread across Lelouch's face. He looked at C.C. She smiled.

"We're having a baby," Lelouch wrapped his arms around her.

C.C nuzzled into his arms. Her arms wrapped around her belly thinking of the small nudges she would feel. That was their baby. That was Lelouch's baby. C.C thought she was happy to have just Lelouch with her for all eternity now she was going to have his child too. This was truly the perfect ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch could hear the screams, the gunfire. He could still see the blood splattered walls the sound of the Knightmares. Then he heard the sound of a gun being drawn from behind him, when he turned his heart jumped into his throat.

"Hello Lelouch."

"No, it can't be."

A bloodstained Euphie pointed her gun at him.

"I've come for you Lelouch, I finally found a place for us to be together," Euphie smiled as she pulled the trigger.

Lelouch jumped up. He sighed relieved it was just a bad dream. He sat up resting his elbows on his knees his wiping the sweat from his face.

"Lelouch?" C.C rolled over and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head, "Go back to sleep." He gently rubbed her shoulder.

C.C sat up. "That dream again."

Lelouch didn't say anything. He couldn't stop thinking of his sister Euphie. That day still haunted him how he lost control of his geass and how an innocent and pure heart had paid the ultimate price. C.C reached over and took his hand in hers. Lelouch leaned back against the headboard resting his head on top of C.C's. C.C knew Lelouch carried a heavy burden on his soul. He had committed a lot of crimes to achieve his goal. There was nothing she could do to make him forget it or ease the pain of it either. C.C promised herself she would always be by his side though.

A smile spread across C.C's face. She pulled Lelouch's hand over to her belly which had gown a bit over a past couple months. Together they felt their baby move. A swift kick here, a punch there. Lelouch smiled when he felt it.

"He's strong little guy," he said.

C.C smirked as the usual argument of boy or girl was beginning. "Yes _she_ is."

Lelouch tenderly kissed C.C forehead. He then gently rested his head against her belly. The baby kicked once more. Lelouch laughed lightly. Kissing the top of her belly.

"You should get some rest," he told C.C.

"You as well, " she said.

They both curl back into the pillows and each other's arms, Lelouch pulling the blanket up over both of them. They just lay there though neither of them falling asleep. Their hand still over C.C's belly waiting to feel the baby move again. Nothing.

"I guess she's asleep," C.C mumbled slightly disappointed.

"Then we really should get back to sleep." Lelouch muttered.

They just couldn't fall asleep. C.C slipped her hand into his and entangled her fingers in his. C.C just simply enjoy this quiet time she had with Lelouch and while she still had it, once the baby came who knows how things where going to change. She enjoyed just lying in his arms, squeezing his fingers between hers. They both missed their passionate nights and hoped those would be back but still they were eager for the arrival of their baby.

It wasn't long before Lelouch was asleep. C.C was still wide-awake. She didn't want to wake him so she tried not to move. She let go of his hand and placed her hand back on her belly. She started to gently push against her belly to try and rouse the baby. She got a few nudges back but that was all.

"You're still sleeping too huh," C.C mumbled quietly. "Alright then I'll leave you alone too."

C.C rolled over to her side and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't until the early morning when she started to feel tired again, she just started to drift off to sleep when Lelouch started to stir and the baby began to kick up a storm.

Lelouch gently kissed her cheek. C.C mumbled as she buried her face into the pillow the baby still kicking inside her.

"Morning," he said.

"To you," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

C.C didn't answer she just clung to the pillow tighter kept her eyes shut. Lelouch could tell she was exhausted. He pulled the covers over her and quietly as he could slipped out of the bed. Lelouch tried keep as quiet as possible as he got into the shower and got dressed. He snuck into the kitchen started to make breakfast. Soon their little house was filled with the mouth-watering aroma of eggs and bacon. He made a nice little tray for C.C and brought it up to the bedroom. He was surprised to see C.C sitting up in the bed her arms around her stomach. Her rushed over to her putting the tray on the side of the bed.

"C.C what is it?" he asked.

"My water just broke."

*** Short sweet… here comes baby!***


	4. Chapter 4

It had been many long hours. C.C was exhausted but Lelouch kept encouraging her to stay strong. He stayed at her side through the next few hours. Holding her hand letting her squeeze it through the contractions. Finally the local midwife had arrived and things started to move alone rather quickly.

Soon the room was filled with a chorus of cries. It was a beautiful sound. It brought tears to C.C eyes. Lelouch was at a loss for words as the mid wife placed his baby girl in his arms. She was so small and so beautiful, a full head of black hair and large gold eyes, she was more beautiful then words. Lelouch held her close for a brief moment then place her in C.C's arms. C.C couldn't help the tears as she looked down at her little girl, who settled comfortably in her arms. C.C sighed happily.

"So you're the one who's been kicking me through the night,"

Lelouch chuckled kissing both of them.

"She's perfect," C.C said.

"Just like you," Lelouch said.

C.C looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him and then her daughter. They were both happy to have her finally in their arms.

Time doesn't stand still. C.C knew that more then anyone. Lelouch was becoming aware of that as well. So they cherished each moment with their daughter more then ever. From the time she was a few weeks old awake and alert in C.C arms, laughing and giggling as Lelouch made faces. To a couple months pushing up on her hands and knees ready to crawl about. And before they knew it she was walking and calling out for her mommy and daddy. Before he knew it that little toddler had let go of Lelouch's hands and walked away on her own.

Time doesn't stand still. Lelouch cherished each moment since her birth and so forth. And thanked C.C for the life they live together.

"The power of the king," he said to her.

C.C smiled. "I told you I wasn't correct. "

Lelouch and C.C shared another passionate kiss.

18 years later ~

Kallen Kozuki was waiting for the new school year to start. She was now the new coach at Ashford Academy. The students were about to arrive. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Strange being back here," he said.

"It is," she chuckled. Kallen turned and saw Suzaku standing beside her, in disguise of course.

"How are you Kallen?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "All is well." She smiled. They both share the same thought for a moment. They both think of him fondly but don't speak of him. He lied and committed such evil and hateful crimes; hurt so many people became a hated tyrant and changed the world. After all this time they were probably the only ones left who even remembered his name, other then Nunnally.

Just then the Students started to enter the school. Suzaku and Kallen just watched as they all came in. Then they saw the new student council members. It was almost like a blast from the past, the new members were a group of cherry students with bubbly personalities. Kallen laughed to herself. Suzaku did too thinking of the old classmates he missed. Then both of their jaws dropped when they saw a very familiar face walk into the crowd. A tall young girl with long black hair and gold eyes.

Kallen shook her head it wasn't possible.

"No it can't be. Hey you," she called to the young girl.

She glanced up as Kallen approached her, Suzaku followed.

"You're the new vice prez right?"

"Yes," she answered.

Kallen looked at Suzaku. He was still amazed the likeness was uncanny.

"Whats your name?" Kallen asked.

"Isabella," she answered, "Isabella Lamperouge."

Kallen and Suzaku nearly hit the floor. Kallen fought the tears that were about to burst through.

"Welcome then, to Ashford." Was all she could say.

Isabella smiled, to them it was a familiar smile, but she was unaware.

Kallen looked to Suzaku.

"Do you think?" she started to ask.

"I've always wondered," Suzaku said, "Just maybe, he managed one last miracle in the very end one that no one saw. And then when no one was looking he just vanished. And now he's living in some little house on the countryside somewhere."

Kallen smiled. "One last miracle."

Isabella was settling in with her other classmates in the council room. Her charm bracelet she wore had gotten snagged, her classmate helped her untangled it.

"There you go," she said.

"Thanks," Isabella said.

"Hey, that's really pretty," her classmate admired her heart shaped charm.

"Thank you, it was a gift from my father."

"What does it say?" her classmate read the engraved heart charm, "' Miracle,"

"Yes," Isabella told her, " My father always told me I was his miracle."

Isabella smiled as she held her charm bracelet. She remembered the day her father gave it to her. He told her to hold out her hand and close her eyes. She felt it around her wrist. Then he told her to open her eyes. There it was it sparkled in the light. She loved it right away. He told her to read it.

"Miracle."

"Because you're my miracle."

Isabella smiled looking at her bracelet. Just then another classmate came over and sat beside her.

"Hey would you like to play a game of chess?" she asked.

"Sure," Isabella answered.

They started to play. Isabella's first move was her king.

"Your king?" her classmate was surprised.

"Of course," Isabella replied. "If the king doesn't move then the subordinates wont follow."

The game went on.

~end~


End file.
